


防晕船指南（一）

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn





	防晕船指南（一）

防晕船指南  
*因为最近沉迷橙光游戏（…）所以故事分了支线，根据个人喜好看就可以，会通向不同的结局

Part1.我的漂亮朋友  
以貌取人没有什么不对，人类繁衍中也是比较漂亮的才会活下来，权顺荣忘了这句是从哪里看的，只知道自己已经把那句挑逗的信息发了出去，他打字慢，脑内早就预想好最有可能的回应提前打在对话框里，头像很帅，是他还没尝试过的那种帅，也许是这种旅游淡季yan遇也没得挑，毫无新意地三来三往后就顺利预定好今晚睡的那张床。隔壁那家酒店他前几天睡过，给instagramer拍照用的痕迹太重，餐点一般，卫生基本合格，客房服务不及时，平淡无奇的75分hotel。

他不是钱多烧的两天换一个酒店，只是恪守工作本分按规划办事，现代人什么都要看数据，于是制造数据成为一项现代化的工种，用上仪器plus图标，一切都足够煞有介事，印刷成莫兰迪配色的昂贵杂志内页，虽然跟大众点评本质上没有区别，但是这么一套流程下来就有道理得三位一体，其实有什么好酷的呢，大家都是这新摩登时代的纺织工，权顺荣做酒店试睡员三年了，这一阵跑海外任务，新租的房子里床都没买。

干一行不一定恨一行，但是做久了大概什么都会变得无趣，哪怕是顺利升几个级别加几级工资，严丝合缝的体系中又能开拓什么新天地呢？无趣只会随着熟练程度叠加，下一个睡哪个男人，下一站睡哪个酒店，他都一样没什么好奇没太高兴致，但是起码要变化，前者变量还更多点儿。

要睡男人，还得睡漂亮的男人，要睡漂亮的男人，还得睡漂亮且有趣的男人，有个性才有意思，可是太有意思了也不行，权顺荣重复了一遍自己这套标准，突然想起自己那个阴阳怪气的上司来。

现在只把全圆佑定义为上司其实也不准确，可以说是朋友，也可以说是拍档，但是准确地说是前上司，刚刚好的疏离交代清以前所有的连结。不过那又怎样，现在他也还是得听这个人的，老老实实陪他做测评，趣味有时候也许和幽默感无关，也许是斗智斗勇太久，那种感觉保留到现在成为一种亲切。那人做工作无可挑剔，敬业到日常生活都脑内走着Excel表格，冷冰冰的数据能尽量使情qu用品测评这项暧昧的工作变得专业无敌。

算了，还是亲切一点吧，第一次见面是全圆佑帮他解的围，私人会所的老板凶神恶煞，本来就不欢迎这帮测评员，上一季的杂志就还没写他们什么好话。都来堵门了，他这个上司从隔壁探出个脑袋很会演地装一把摄影师和助手，带着点从天而降的神力，一张帅脸扮起无辜引得对面不管是谁都要语塞，挟着行李出去再住进另一家，权顺荣要道谢才知道原来是同事。不知道全圆佑连夜写了份什么报告，总部竟然还大发慈悲要他们随便玩几天再回来。

他前上司长得漂亮，做朋友也漂亮，做情人也漂亮，做床伴也漂亮，住进新酒店的那天晚上他们就做了，权顺荣觉得这是不需要解释的一个流程，毕竟在社会关系上还是陌生人，言行一致的男人床上床下都一样寡言，只是第二天吃早餐的时候慢条斯理说了一句：

“都是同事，要谢谢我也不用这么客气的。”

那天天气很好，早上的餐点磨磨蹭蹭，男人的鼻梁和眉眼都镶上一圈金边儿，虽然语气轻佻，意味嘲弄，就着南半球早上七点二十五分的阳光，权顺荣还是看呆了过去。

长得帅是可以当饭吃的，权顺荣那时候才领悟过这个道理，乱七八糟的回忆结束，他抬手敲了敲装模作样的雕花门。

长得帅是可以当饭吃的。

应用到他今天晚上约的这个男人身上，也验证成立得丝毫不差。

他好喜欢这样的漂亮男人，发色漂亮，眉骨漂亮，双眼皮漂亮，嘴唇漂亮。无可挑剔的宽肩窄臀，又是高大的模特身材，但却没有什么拒人于千里之外的疏离感，puppy美的黑眼珠转一转，只裹了件酒店的浴袍。

恰到好处的自来熟，恰到好处的热络，恰到好处的温度，权顺荣在想这一切是否都是梦中的量身定制，看来要对生活充满期待的办法就是降低自己的期待，因为本来就没报什么期待，结果是这样的漂亮男孩站在里面，真的结结实实把他给帅到，那人吻技太好，权顺荣一进门就被亲得软绵绵，意识跟着若有似无的轻音乐飞散，最后还能掌握逻辑的一个问题是：

我不会流口水吧？

那也太丢人了…唔……

漂亮，真的好漂亮，还是他没尝过的那款漂亮，他脑内的单词就剩下这两个字节来回循环，打开门的时候在想，脱衣服的时候在想，做口活儿的时候在想，插进去的时候在想，做完了印上一吻，躺在床上还在想，金珉奎看得好笑，这个哥哥迷迷糊糊像只小醉猫，爪子挠上挠下不老实，舌头伸进去搅一搅就轻轻松松缴械投降。

睡过太多张不一样的床，吃过太多不同的餐厅，偶尔好运吃到一家特别惊艳的，当然要变成常客留个戳记，权顺荣想金珉奎是最适合上床的漂亮朋友，该用力的地方用力，该温柔的时候温柔，所有渴求都能满足到位，每次又能体验到不同的新鲜感，就算第二天早晨赖着不想走，也能有风味独特的一碟端过来，三文鱼烟熏，摇晃的水波蛋有溏心流黄，不知道用什么做的酱汁，也不知道从哪里搜罗的漂亮盘子，权顺荣第一次因为运气觉得幸福。

时机要好好抓住，他认为自己很会做个catcher，吃定了就不能放松，起码要先尝遍所有menu，除开最基础的各种体位，角色扮演也喜欢，权顺荣和金珉奎一起的趣味才挖掘了个开头，他枕在男人怀里看他玩手机，握着手指闻到香料的味道。

“原来你还真是厨师啊”，其实也是意料之中，菜色的水平早就超过一般的美食爱好者，彻底知晓对方职业是他们睡到第三次，金珉奎冲完澡出来，从旅馆床头随便捞了一本杂志过来指给权顺荣看，厨师服的色调优雅，还是很帅，内容大概是说这位是上过综艺的美食天才，在全球各地拥有多少家，主厨只是每个餐厅去一阵子，拍拍照片上传ins，俊脸配美食的活色生香，行走的广告招牌，偶尔放几张健身照，评论就刷不过来。  
“那下次能穿这个做吗？”，权顺荣深知自由的限度要怎么把玩，虽说了解越来越多，讨论也最好乖乖停在sex之内，自作多情容易惹人厌烦，关系变质容易动心，不管走向哪一种结局都太不聪明，好像是说爱上不该爱的人叫晕船，就那么糟糕地陷下去叫沉船，权顺荣觉得自己该写一本什么《防晕船指南》，他的酒店测评报告一向风格犀利，快捷高效直击要害，这本指南的第一点也更是要用超大字体印在封面印在扉页：

第一点也是最重要的一点——

决不动心。

Part2.圆佑君为何那样

权顺荣觉得自己的前上司最近真的很奇怪。

如果男人也有经期就可以解释了，全圆佑最近烦躁易怒情绪无常，说是做工作也总是按捺着一股莫名其妙的怒气，他们上床不是单纯的上床，做这个数据怪人的partner难度真的太高，要敬业，要严谨，要有实验精神，全圆佑最近搞的这些情趣用品乱七八糟花样百出，都得试了不说，起床还得写测评报告。

可是你已经不是我上司了啊，虽然级别还……这算是跨部门加班吗？权顺荣一边把不知道什么口味的新款润滑剂倒在手上加温，一边想着要不要认真地再去申请份加班补贴，到底凭什么，凭什么，凭什么！他的抱怨只是表现为发呆，全圆佑那边绷着嘴又一张臭脸：“愣着干嘛？计时器打开了吗？”

“哦好的……”，权顺荣恨自己已经被剥削到形成条件反射，其实在这种情况下做到爽有点难，毕竟工作才是第一位，记录信息才是最终目的，权顺荣靠在全圆佑肩头喘气，看那人熟练地打开录音笔，他已经不会像第一次看到这玩意儿的时候一样快要气晕，只是调整好呼吸准备回答问题。

男人的指尖有点烫，应该是这个润滑剂的发热效果在起作用，毫不留情地按上小腹：“进到这里是什么感觉？”

其实权顺荣脑子已经晕晕乎乎，那润滑剂弄了太多，热气蒸腾得他没法组织语言，只能用最简单的词汇眯着眼作答：“呃…爽？”

“不是，我问你怎么爽……”

“不能用这么平淡的语言”，这位上司这么想着都没在动作了，到底为什么会犯这种低级错误啊，权顺荣气得一把拧上大腿：“你快点…”

“哦，是对方想要一直继续的爽”

权顺荣觉得自己不是被这发热感闹晕的，而是被全圆佑气晕的，挣扎着扑腾一下没什么效果：“唔…我不要跟你做了……！”

“你在说什么？”，全圆佑还觉得奇怪，根本没察觉到他的情绪，“要去找那小子吗？嗯？”，权顺荣只恨白眼不能无间断循环翻，对面人的手却使足了劲儿地把他的腰往下按，狰狞的玩具很容易就蹭到敏感的地方，权顺荣哼了一声叫得软绵绵，脑袋垂下又枕回他怀里，反射弧过于漫长的全先生这时候才表示疑惑：“又怎么了？”

权顺荣只想跟他打一架。

/  
全圆佑是知道金珉奎的存在的，权顺荣懒得知道他是怎么知道的，全圆佑最近也非要跟着他锻炼，说是新的玩具对体位要求太高，需要用手臂托起来才行。

到底都是什么乱七八糟的，但是全圆佑是真的很认真，认真思考怎么才能把人托起来，甚至还要去问健身教练，健身教练只能去问权顺荣，顺荣啊，你介绍来的这个客户他……

世界是不以人的意志为转移的，虽然他的前上司大人总是有这样的执念。权顺荣没舍得嘲笑全圆佑，既然一起做了运动，全圆佑举了铁他也举了铁，本来薄得像纸片的人确实壮了不少，可是他自己的手臂也按部就班地显出该有的形状，全圆佑只是没理由地生气，不过权顺荣也习惯了，世界不以全圆佑的意志为转移，当然也不会以他权顺荣的意志为转移，这两个漂亮“朋友”性格也差太多太多，他想让全圆佑稍微金珉奎一点儿是不可能的，哪怕是偏移那么百分之零点零零一。

“那小子一般要多久？”，“那小子…吻技真的很好？”，这种无语的问题问过之后，全圆佑轻车熟路又抛出一个：“那小子可以托起来吗？……”，权顺荣看全圆佑板脸又不太懂，只是如实回答点点头，“那这个你们拿去用”

“到时候反馈写给我”

为什么我的私生活分给你一半去加班了跟别人做爱还要加班？权顺荣觉得自己不能再想下去，只会把自己气坏，撇撇嘴说行吧，准备随便放在包里带过去。

“哥……工作也要带到我这里吗？”

虽然是可怜巴巴的狗狗眼，委屈兮兮的语调，不也跟全圆佑阴阳怪气的那些暗示明示一个性质吗？这些男人到底在想什么，人类是高级动物，所以雄性打架也进化到这么婉约？权顺荣好累，准确说是心好累，他终于躺回床上，就自己一个人，清净。

万物都是需要比较的，权顺荣觉得自己可能也有点年纪了，脑袋里总是冒出来这样的道理，如果全世界的男人都像金珉奎，那金珉奎这个特别menu又有什么特别的呢？他懒得去猜测全圆佑的情绪波动跟这个新朋友的出现有没有关系，他懒得去分辨这两个人的性格外貌身材尺寸孰优孰劣，他也懒得去选两个人中的任意一个，虽然说万物都是需要比较的，可以毫无必要的必要是需要早点放弃去想的。

甜甜蜜蜜的炮友实际上也只是一张帅哥面具吧？除开sex的更深的心事当然不可说，完美过头是不是也是一种缺点，不暴露缺点是不是也是另外一种距离感？权顺荣想不清楚，只是有时难免靠感性认识的积累察觉到那种好到不真实的危机感，滴水不漏到让人怀疑是不是AI的程度，权顺荣小小后怕的同时也觉得刺激，不做理想的恋人，做理想的炮友就足够了，他懂得的，知足常乐。

相比之下这个前上司虽然总是能把人分分钟气晕，却也真实得可爱，有时候故意想要引起他注意的样子傻得不像部门会议上那位全先生，吃不到喜欢的东西会沮丧，突然讲个冷笑话眼睛还亮晶晶地等回应，幼稚的样子是百分百的小学生。

说着不比较怎么又开始比较，权顺荣把枕头换了个边儿，有时候费尽心思想着怎么做选择的人其实是没有选择的吧？为什么一定要选择呢，两个都要或者两个都不要，又能有什么差别？反正时间是永恒的，他只想做个酣畅淋漓的过客，情欲的大海波澜壮阔，权顺荣没心情搏击风浪，只想好好看完风景喝杯菠萝汁，晕船沉船什么的，绝对不可能的。

再多想一点，全圆佑的冷脸和金珉奎的抱怨又要跑出来了，权顺荣关了床头灯叫停思路，既然如此，这么危险的转向不如交给别人，反正到时候翻的船，也不是他自己那个。

Part3.只有我不行的选择

全圆佑擅长逻辑推演，也擅长假设情景，更擅长整理信息，可是他怎么也没能想到三个人第一次正面交锋是在灯光和气氛都这么暧昧的媒体酒会，没想到那个漂亮男人会如此故作亲昵地搭上肩来揽住他和权顺荣，舔舔虎牙说出一句更让他没想到的话：

“哥，要一起玩吗？”

请根据你的取向选择：  
（1）权顺荣不怎么能喝酒，刚嘬了几口就晕晕乎乎，这下还在发懵想他是叫哪个哥，全圆佑就点头了。【三人行：“危险关系”线】

（2）权顺荣不怎么能喝酒，刚嘬了几口就晕晕乎乎，这下还在发懵想他是叫哪个哥，全圆佑就转身走了。【交锋：“自作多情”线】

TBC.  
不同的选择会指向不同的情节，经过不同的情节会达成不同的结局。  
下次大概先更一个跟故事情节没关系的pwp。


End file.
